Go Go Power Rangers: Forever Rangers Issue 1
Go Go Power Rangers: Forever Rangers is the 2019 annual special of Go Go Power Rangers. It serves as the finale of "Season One" of the story and bookends with the events of the main Power Rangers book's Issue 0 by ending at the start of the Green with Evil event. Synopsis Everything in Go Go Power Rangers has been leading to THIS MOMENT! Don't miss the epic conclusion as The Power Rangers face off against Alpha 1 and the reveal of Rita's true plan; a familiar newcomer whose arrival in Angel Grove will change everything! Plot Over 10,000 years ago, Alpha 5 is seen in an abandoned outpost on "the third planet in the A47 galaxy" per Zordon's instructions (which will become the Command Center as Alpha is on Earth). He transmits on all subspace frequencies to his allies that tragedy has befallen the Universe: Zordon is dead. The sage sacrificed himself to seal away Rita Repulsa and Alpha feels he failed his master despite doing all he could to save him. He believes he will remain here until the end of his days but suddenly, Zordon appears in an energy tube thanks to a Temporal Beacon device Alpha set up earlier during the wizard's battle with Rita. Alpha is confused and still upset, apologizing to his master for failing him. Zordon reassures his friend that he saved him and says that despite the loss of his body, the time warp his consciousness now resides in has shown him "true purpose" and they have much work to do and plans to make. Picking up where Issue 20 left off, Alpha 1 finishes assembling his giant Megazord-like body. The robot reassures the Rangers he has no intent of harming them if they do not interfere with his vendetta against Zordon, offering them a chance to join him after the matter is settled to find ways to effectively win the war against Rita Repulsa as he takes off for the Command Center. Still trapped in Alpha 1's forcefield, the Ranger ponder what to do to get out as direct physical attacks are ineffective inside it and they cannot summon thier weapons inside the shield. Billy comments that is a shame as the Power Blaster could break them out by destabilizing the shield's energy. Goldar gloats at them outside the shield, asking how it feels to be betrayed. Jason responds by bringing up that Goldar should leave before Alpha 1 gets back to resume attemping to kill him. However, Goldar does the unthinkable and helps the Power Rangers by using his sword to break them out. He makes it clear he truly hates them and that he did it out of a warrior's pride, as he wants the honor of slaughtering them and will not have that glory taken from him by some machine as he teleports away. Zack is surprised and says he takes back half the nasty things he said about "the big dumb gold monkey". The Rangers then quickly summon their DinoZords and race to the Command Center. Alpha 1 hovers over the Command Center, blasting lasers at its defensive shields that slowly buckle under the bombardment. Alpha panics as the Command Center's defense energy reserves are almost gone, but Zordon reassures him everything will be fine as the Rangers arrive. The team uses "Frenzy Formation", splitting up thier Zords up to try and overpower Alpha 1, with Zack commenting that Alpha 1 made a Megazord out of Ernie's pickup truck. But the robot shows a surprise tatctic by being fast enough to shoot at the Pteradactyl DinoZord in flight. Zack freezes Alpha 1 with his Mastodon DinoZords cannon and Billy and Trini hit the frozen limb with their Zord's lasers. Alpha 1 actually calculated this maneuver and let them hit him so they would drop their guard and he attacks the Tyrannosaurus DinoZord. Trini shows concern for Jason and feels compelled to go towards him, but this leaves an opening and she gets her Zord pinned down by the Mastodon DinoZord being thrown at her. Beaten up and out of options, the team forms the Megazord and summons the Power Sword to rush attack Alpha 1. This fails as Alpha 1 is familiar with the weapon and that it requires time to charge, leaving a moment of vulnerability to the Megazord when using it. He counters by dodging the Megazord, but the team uses the`Cranial Laser to lift Alpha 1 up into the air. This simply makes the Rangers a sitting duck though as Alpha 1 fires his lasers from above and lands a critical blow to the Megazord's systems, with the gyro stabilizers offline keeping the Megazord from getting back up on its feet and power drains from damage preventing a reboot of the controls. Alpha 1 rants that the Rangers will die in service of a hopeless cause just like those who served Zordon before them and Zordon will just find "five more victims" to replace them as well, stabbing the Megazord in the torso with its own Power Sword. Billy says that structural integrity is compromised so ejecting isn't an option and Kimberly says she has never seen "some of those red lights before" on the Megazord cockpit. Jason asks Zordon what they should do with the sage telling them they need to buy them some time and he has something Alpha 1 would never see coming. The team separates back into their Zords and then convert into the Megazord Tank Mode to distract Alpha 1, who now has abandoned his intent to spare them and is fully committed to eliminating the Rangers. The robot says he wanted to spare them so they would never suffer like he did and Zordon should have stuck to robots instead of weak life forms. Alpha 5 arrives, wearing Billy's prototype exosuit to combat his predecessor with Billy helping by talking him though how it works. Alpha 5 manages to disable Alpha 1 by tearing off one of his legs with the suit's Horn Chains, leaving the evil robot open to a point blank shot by the Megazord Tank Mode, destroying his Megazord body. The team celebrates the victory and Alpha 5 has trouble landing and crashes, breaking the exosuit's afterburners. He apologizes to Billy for breaking his suit, but Zordon says he did a good job regardless and tells the Rangers to locate Alpha 1's body. The Rangers search the wreckage, with Zack saying some the parts were from Ernie's pickup truck. Trini finds Alpha 1's body and he is still functioning despite the damage to him. Alpha 1 praises the Rangers for their efforts, promising to give them a better fight once he is reconfigured. Alpha 5 offers to fix his predecessor and to come back to Zordon. Alpha 1 says they all know nothing about him as the body he is in is "just a shell", as he then damages his power core in an effort to self-destruct, telling them until next time...he will be watching all of them as he explodes. The team manages to get clear of the blast, though Trini winces in pain as she landed on her Blade Blaster. Zack holds the charred remains of Alpha 1's head, telling his friends he feels so stupid for trusting the robot, though Jason says its alright as they won. Zack then wonders if they really won, but Zordon reassures him that if Alpha 1 does return, they will all be ready for him. On the Moon, Goldar pleads in fear as Rita has chained him up in magic binds and is preparing to punish him with death for helping the Rangers, asking why should even bother sparing his life. Goldar tries to explain that the war they fight against the Rangers is theirs alone, as allowing Alpha 1 to defeat them would rob Rita of the glory of conquest. Lady Fienna pleads for her daughter to be merciful, but Rita responds by showing her how "merciful" she can be, tearing off Goldar's wings with a magical energy slash from her wand. Goldar shrieks in pain and is traumatized at the loss of his wings. Lady Fienna still believes there is good in her child, saying that she was brought back to show her daughter to the light. Rita responds by telling her mother that she hoped it would not have come to this, but maybe she can help her. She states her spell to bring Fienna back wasn't easy as circumstances must be perfect, only strong souls can come back from the beyond and that soul must be pure...and "worthy".. as she stares at the Dragon Power Coin. Fienna realizes what her daughter is about to do and pleads for her not to do it, but Rita responds that her mother will do more for her in death that she ever did for her in life by unlocking the Power Coin. In her last moments, Lady Fienna says that her daughter's endeavor will not turn out the way she wants and that no matter what she loves her daughter and will watch over her. She knows that someday her little girl will become more than the woman she is and be redeemed. Annoyed by her mother's talking, Rita coldly casts the spell and Lady Fienna screams in agony as her life force is sucked away into nothing, leaving a eerie glow of green on the floor radiating from the now activated Dragon Power Coin. A frightened Goldar tries to apologize to his empress after seeing such horror, but the witch angrily tells him to leave her alone before she rips another part of his body off.... A few weeks later at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Ernie offers Billy a complimentary spinach smoothie as they talk about how the Power Rangers saved Italy, with Ernie saying its a much bigger responsibility for the heroes to protect the whole world and must be exhausting. At the gym section, Trini is helping Jason get ready for the Karate tournament and then confesses something....they need to break up as their relationship is a distraction and if they are working as heroes or on anything, they need focus and to not have the weakness of being too close. She cites the Alpha 1 incident as a good example as she cared more about Jason being possibly hurt than on the situation at hand. Jason is a bit heartbroken at first, but the two decide they can still be friends. It was good while it lasted and they can always have the memories of it. Meanwhile, Zack is abducted by Goldar and a platoon of Putties, to be brought before Rita Repulsa about an offer.... At Angel Grove High, Mrs. Pruitt is talking with Kimberly about her feelings on the divorce of her parents at the request of Helen Hart. Kimberly says that they are being childish and trying to force her to pick a side, she is frustrated that they can't just communicate with each other about the issue like adults and instead try to talk through her as a mediator. Mrs. Pruitt thinks Kimberly is being a bit unfair as divorce is a complicated issue, to which the teenager says it really isn't. Mrs. Pruitt tries to explain that divorce isn't just about arguments of who is right, it could involve problems with money, legal issues that stem from it and emotional issues such as pride, jealousy or just pure anger. Kimberly dismisses those as excuses, if you truly care about someone, you find a way to figure things out. Mrs. Pruitt wonders if Kimberly ever had an issue about circumstances she could not control and how it made others feel. Matters of the heart aren't controlled by ignoring them, it is done by confronting and accepting them. At the Command Center, Zack and Zordon talk about Rita's proposal to use the Dragon Coin and Zordon thanks Zack for trusting in him. Zack remembers the Alpha 1 incident and apologizes to Zordon for not trusting him then and it was his fault Alpha 1 nearly destroyed the Command Center. Zordon confesses to Zack that he wasn't always wise, once he was just an ordinary man and refused to take up arms in the war against evil when his elders asked him to. He wanted to have a simple life with a family of his own, but destiny had other plans for him. Now that he has the five teens, he would break all his rules just to keep them safe. He confesses that Alpha 1 may have been right, he cannot dictate the terms of engagement and his fear of them being put in harm's way nearly did just that. It is time he stopped treating them as his children and more as the Power Rangers they are meant to be. Zack tells him they can do it and be more than they are now. At Angel Grove High, Kimberly is going to her locker and sees Matt, she then decides to talk to him and tells him she is sorry, giving him a big hug, with Matt saying he's sorry too. Kimberly smiles as she heads off to class. As Trini and Billy head to class from the parking lot, she notices that Billy is dressed up professionally for some reason and jokingly asks if he's applying to be a CEO. Billy says its something like that, but mostly that he doesn't feel like a kid anymore and is embracing himself as a nerd. Trini thinks he's not a nerd, he's a "superhero in disguise" and if anyone thinks otherwise, she'll deal with them jokingly showing her fists. Bulk and Skull scare Billy by threatening to throw a water balloon if he doesn't agree to an interview. Trini wonders what this is about and the two bullies say that it is Ranger Station, their webcast show, a way of showing thanks to the Power Rangers by telling the world how awesome they are and covering their exploits...and maybe make a profit on the side. They both ask them what they think of the Power Rangers as they start recording. As Zack is walking down the halls, he flirts with Angela, gets praise from Mrs. Appleby about his term paper and some of his friends ask if he has seen the footage of the Power Rangers Juice Bar fight online, only to casually say he practically lived it. The karate competition is about to begin as Jason prepares himself, Ernie gives him some encouragement. As his friends cheer him on, Jason thinks he'll need all the help he can get as he see his opponent...a young man wearing a green shirt. Sensei Kazu prepares the fighters and orders them to begin as Jason and the youth's legs and fists collide with each other...not knowing what will happen next. Covers SDCC_GGPR_ForeverRangers_001_Promo.jpg|SDCC Variant Evan Cagle Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Lady Fienna accurately forsees two events that would prove true: That her daughter's schemes with the Dragon Power Coin would backfire as Tommy became a hero and Rita would become good as by the time of Mystic Force, Rita became the Mystic Mother and was purified of the evil within her. *In the epilogue, the events of Issue 5 of the main Mighty Morphin book have already occurred and Kimberly's parents have been divorced for at least a month. *Alpha 1 mentions that other Rangers have died and failed their mission before the current Mighty Morphin team came into being. This is a clever reference for long time readers to the Supersonic and 1969 Mighty Morphin Teams, who both died tragically. *The final page of dialogue is a word for word match of the first few minutes of the TV episode Green with Evil Part 1. *Trini lets her hair grow long in the epilogue, matching that of Thuy Trang during the Green With Evil story. *The Angel Grove Yearbook quotes of the Rangers allude to thier double lives or past events: **Kimberly: Her best date was at a county fair, a reference to her first date with Matt. She also sees her future self with a "nice haircut", which somewhat comes true as an alternate older version of herself has a punk hairdo. **Billy: Most likely to invent the next smartphone, a reference to his invention of the Wrist Communicator. What's your Commute: "I wish I could Teleport", something he does all the time as a Power Ranger. **Trini: Top Travel Destination: The Moon?, one of the first places Trini visited in the GGPR comic via teleport. Favorite color: Red, alluding to her brief time as a Red Ranger and her short-lived romantic relationship with Jason. **Zack: Best School Rumor: "The Power Rangers go here!", an obvious tease that he is a Power Ranger without letting anyone know. **Jason: Voted: Most Athletic and most likely to wear a headband, a nod to Jason's background as an athletics mentor and his '90s live action counterpart wearing headbands as part of his for the time period wardrobe. First Car: Knowing my Parents, it will be a dinosaur, given his age, its likely that Jason's DinoZord was his "first car", as in the first thing he learned how to drive. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)